


cold showers

by sweet_juju_magumbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Kind of) Make-up sex, Angry Cas, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I laughed, I'm abusing the tags again, M/M, Maybe a laugh or two, it's all implied, shower, sorry I'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_juju_magumbo/pseuds/sweet_juju_magumbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean follows Cas into the shower one time.<br/>Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold showers

Dean followed Castiel minutes later and nearly jumped from the shower the moment he stepped in. 

"Holy shit! Cas, why is the water so fuckin' cold?"

"Because, Dean, I don't like to be aroused when I'm angry with you. It isn't fair."

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Is that so?" 

Castiel sighed. "I take it you'll be staying, then?" 

Dean answered by walking Castiel through the frigid spray and up against the wall as he leaned down to heat the water. 

"This does not mean that you're forgiven, Dean."

"Not yet."

"Dean."

"Cas."

"Fuck you."

"Cas, that's _kinda_ the idea."


End file.
